


Baby Blue is no Color for a King

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Roman and Marc have costume-related differences.





	Baby Blue is no Color for a King

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Azure"

“Baby blue? Marc Hagendorf, you come over here and explain yourself to me! Does this look regal to you? How am I supposed to play the king in baby blue?”

Roman Wild stretches the sparkling material aggressively against his body to demonstrate its baby blueness and the generally unbearable situation.

“Baby blue? Really? I would say it´s more of an azure. Quite fetching!” 

Marc throws the briefest of glances in Roman´s direction. He´s the master of restraint.

The returning heat is scorching. Marc relents. “Don´t worry, Schatz. Mistakes were made. New costume´s on the way.”


End file.
